


(Not) According to Plan

by Alphatsar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Kaiba blaming others for his problems, M/M, Non-graphic background sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10045559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphatsar/pseuds/Alphatsar
Summary: Kaiba has his victory all worked out in his head--except in his subconscious he has it worked out differently. In fact, his beloved dragon is costing him his well-deserved victory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank yugihell.tumblr.com for breathing life into this new-found signatureship/avatarship I now adore. I hope he does not mind.
> 
> I'm afraid this is just a short work, and I'm far from pleased with it. I've edited it I don't know how many times and I still don't like it. But I really want to contribute to this ship. I hope the next fics I have planned come out better. I hope you guys enjoy it all the same.

This should not happen—not now, not in a nightmare, not ever. This was not what Kaiba envisioned when he allowed Atem to try his newly configured duel disk. He had smugly arrived to the Pharaoh’s universe, complete with the new duel disk and assurance of victory in tow. He had his rival’s defeat before his mighty dragons all laid out in his mental schematics. He had Atem’s strategies practically programmed into his skull. Kaiba had spent restless nights on different stratagems between both decks—dedicating just about as much time on those as he had on his rival’s flawlessly constructed digital hair. Upon his arrival he knew exactly what he had wanted from this encounter beyond dimensions. 

This…this disturbing imagery before him, however, was not a part of his plan at all. 

In fact, this was the last image he thought would assault his retinas and permeate in his skull. He just knew this scene would come back to haunt him later during important financial meetings. Atem, for his part in this whole ordeal, was far from disturbed, which in turn deeply perturbed Kaiba. Nothing was going according to the young executive’s vision of victory. 

“This new system is linked with our innermost conscience you said, right?” The shorter man had the gall to smirk and retain his oh-so-regal air about him.

“Shut up,” The taller duelist groused in a tone he usually reserved for rebutting occult happenings. To say he was in no mood for this mockery underscored his true feelings about the current situation. 

“I just want to confirm that this is indeed a product of both of our—”

“Will you be quiet.” There was an underline smugness that crawled at Kaiba’s skin. It was almost as if the sheer sight before the pair had no effect on the shorter duelist. The spectacle just made the feelings in the pit of Kaiba’s gut feel worse. 

In the background a trumpeting call heralded a successful maneuver by the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in his endeavors with the Dark Magician. Said spellcaster had landed flat on his abdomen as the dragon encroached with trilling cries. The large beast appeared quite pleased by his success, if his shrill calls were anything to go by. 

The complacent grin of the more-humanoid monster rather indicated his consent to this whole occurrence. That very smugness that had rolled off Atem reflected in his magician’s coy features. If anything the magician was beckoning the other monster towards him. 

This had to be Pegasus’ fault somehow, Kaiba surmised. Because honestly, someone had to take the blame, and Kaiba’s conscience could not conceive of it being at fault. Or rather his ego refused to take blame for his dragon’s sordid behavior. Plus someone had to pay. 

“You know,” Atem began in that conspirator’s tone that had Kaiba’s stomach clenching and plummeting at once. “They are onto the right idea there.”  


Atem’s casual gesture to the Blue-Eyes all but mounting the Dark Magician worried the brunette further. That weird clenching in his abdomen persisted and he was close to turning violent in a vain attempt to staunch the discomfort. Or at least distract him from it. 

The taller duelist’s cheeks were flushed and the Egyptian air felt a bit more arid than it had upon his arrival. His Blue-Eyes had sunk down to level with the coquettish mage. The long snout pressed into the neck of his newfound mate, claws on either side of the smaller monster’s figure. A sharp, new sound reverberated from the Dark Magician this time and Kaiba was done. He jerked his head away from the morbid scene in time to feel the press of a lithe body against his own. Atem’s mirthful chuckles were like soft rumbles in his eardrums. Somehow the sound was sharper and clearer than the huffing of his dragon or the plaintive cries of the disheveled magician.

No, he concluded miserably. He had not planned on watching his beloved dragon make sweet love to his mortal enemy’s favored magician. He would be writing to Pegasus for this treason soon enough.


End file.
